Paul Stanley
| birth_place = Manhattan, New York City, U.S. | origin = Queens, New York, U.S. | death_date = | genre = | occupation = | instrument = | years_active = 1970–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} Paul Stanley (born Stanley Bert Eisen; January 20, 1952) is an American musician, singer, songwriter, and painter, best known for being the rhythm guitarist and co-lead vocalist of the rock band Kiss. He is the writer or co-writer of many of the band's highest-charting hits. Stanley established The Starchild character for his Kiss persona. Hit Parader ranked him 18th on their list of Top 100 Metal Vocalists of All Time. Gibson.com Readers Poll also named him 13th on their list of Top 25 Frontmen. Early life Stanley Bert Eisen was born January 20, 1952, in upper Manhattan, New York City, New York, near 211th St. and Broadway; the Inwood neighborhood near Inwood Hill Park. Both of his parents are Jewish. He was the second of two children; his older sister Julia was born two years earlier. Their mother came from a family that fled Nazi Germany to Amsterdam, Netherlands, and then to New York City. His father's parents were from Poland. Stanley was raised Jewish, although he did not consider his family very observant and did not celebrate his Bar Mitzvah. His parents listened to classical music and light opera; Stanley was greatly moved by Beethoven's works. His right ear was misshaped from a birth defect called microtia; he was unable to hear on that side, thus he found it difficult to determine the direction of a sound, and he could not understand speech in a noisy environment. Attending PS 98, he was taunted by other children for his deformed ear. Despite his hearing problem, Stanley enjoyed listening to music, and he watched American Bandstand on television. His favorite musical artists included Eddie Cochran, Dion and the Belmonts, Jerry Lee Lewis and Little Richard. Stanley learned to sing harmony with his family, and he was given a child's guitar at age seven. Stanley 2014, pp. 11–14 Stanley's family relocated to the Kew Gardens neighborhood in Queens in 1960.Leaf/Sharp 2008, p. 24 He listened to a lot of doo-wop music, but when the Beatles and the Rolling Stones played on U.S. television he was inspired by the performance aspect, which he thought was not out of his reach. Stanley received his first real guitar at age 13, an acoustic one that he would have preferred to be electric. He played tunes by Bob Dylan, the Byrds, the Lovin' Spoonful and more. All through his childhood Stanley had been recognized for his talent at graphic arts, so he attended the High School of Music & Art in New York City, graduating in 1970. Despite his skill as a graphic artist, he abandoned that as a career, and instead played in bands. Kiss Before Kiss, Stanley was in a local band Rainbow (not the Ritchie Blackmore band Rainbow) and was a member of Uncle Joe and Post War Baby Boom. Through a mutual friend of Gene Simmons, Stanley joined Simmons' band Wicked Lester in the early 1970s. The band recorded an album in 1972, but it has not been officially released (although songs from the album appeared on Kiss's 2001 box set). Wicked Lester fell apart and Stanley and Simmons answered Peter Criss's advertisement in Rolling Stone (August 31, 1972): "Expd. Rock & Roll drummer looking for orig. grp. doing soft & hard music." Soon after recruiting Criss, they held auditions for a lead guitarist, with Stanley placing an ad in the Village Voice (December 14, 1972). Despite what Stanley, Criss, and Simmons admit was a shaky first impression, Ace Frehley won the group over with his playing, which all admit was nearly a perfect fit to the group's sound, and with his style, showing up to the audition wearing Converse shoes in two different colors (one red, one orange). Kiss released their self-titled debut album in February 1974. At this point, Stanley had the idea of changing his name not only for marketing purposes but also the fact he had always hated his birth name. Inspired by Paul McCartney and Paul Rodgers, he legally changed his name to Paul Stanley. Stanley's persona in Kiss is "The Starchild" displaying one star over his right eye. For a brief time, Stanley tried out a new character "The Bandit", with a "Lone Ranger" style mask design make-up pattern. This make-up design was used during a few 1973-74 shows and photo-shoots, some of which he was photographed with both designs in the same session. "I even tried painting my face all red," he admitted. "I looked like a longhaired tomato! Before settling on the star, I'd just paint a black ring around my eye… Each of us wears something that reflects who we are. I always loved stars and always identified with them – so, when it came time to put something on my face, I knew it would be a star."Kitts, Jeff: 'Kiss 'N' Makeup', Guitar World, September 1996, p73 In his book Sex Money Kiss, Gene Simmons says Stanley was the driving force for KISS during the period in the 1980s when the band performed without makeup. Those years, Stanley noted, "were fine for me. I found them very satisfying because I got a chance to be out there without makeup, which I craved at that point. I think it was easier for me Simmons because my persona was one that wasn't really defined by the makeup… The makeup was just reinforcing what you were seeing and who I was." In 2006, Stanley resumed his association with Washburn Guitars, using the Washburn PS2000. Previously, he has had four signature guitars made by Silvertone, and tweaked the Ibanez Iceman to his specifications, calling it the PS10. " in Montreal, Quebec]] In 2007 (prior to the final show of the Hit 'N Run Tour on July 27), Stanley was hospitalized with tachycardia. In his absence, Kiss performed live as a trio for the first time in decades. The concert was the first Kiss performance Stanley missed. In September 2007, Stanley took part as a guest star (for the second time) in Rock 'n Roll Fantasy Camp in New York City. In 2009 he recorded three voice ads for the charity Kars4Kids. Stanley continues to tour with Kiss; the KISS 2010 The Hottest Show on Earth Tour (a continuation of the Sonic Boom Over Europe Tour, itself a continuation of the Kiss Alive/35 World Tour) which started March 2010 and ended at Verona, New York in July 2011. Solo career Stanley released a solo album Paul Stanley as part of the four simultaneously released Kiss solo albums, but he has rarely recorded or performed outside of Kiss. He wrote and recorded material for another album in 1987–88, but it was shelved in favor of the Kiss compilation Smashes, Thrashes & Hits. While never officially released, songs such as "Don't Let Go" and "When Two Hearts Collide" have circulated as bootleg recordings. One song from the project, "Time Traveler", was released as part of Kiss' 2001 box set. In 1989, Stanley embarked on a brief club tour. His touring band included guitarist Bob Kulick and future Kiss drummer Eric Singer. The same year, Stanley sang lead on the title track for the soundtrack of the Wes Craven horror film ''Shocker''. ; June 26, 2010]] Twenty-eight years after releasing his first solo album, Stanley released a second album, Live to Win, on October 24, 2006. Its title song "Live to Win" appears in the South Park episode "Make Love, Not Warcraft". In October and November 2006, Stanley embarked on a theater tour in support of Live to Win. His touring band was the house band from the CBS TV show Rock Star, composed of Paul Mirkovich (keyboards), Jim McGorman (guitar), Rafael Moreira (lead guitar), Nate Morton (drums), and Sasha Krivtsov (bass). In April 2007, Stanley extended the tour to include Australia, playing in Coolangatta, Wollongong, Newcastle, Sydney, Melbourne, Perth and Adelaide. Portions of the tour were filmed for a documentary titled Paul Stanley: Live to Dream by the Chicago-based Film Foetus. The band's performance at the House of Blues in Chicago was captured on film and released in 2008 on DVD and digital audio download formats as One Live Kiss. In 2008, Stanley sang a duet with Sarah Brightman, "I Will Be with You", on her Symphony album. In 2016, he guested in Ace Frehley's covers album Origins, Vol. 1, singing "Fire and Water" by Free. Vocals Stanley tends to sing in the high register of his vocal range. On Music From "The Elder" he experimented with falsetto ("Just a Boy", "The Oath"). Other projects In 1999, Stanley starred in a Toronto production of The Phantom of the Opera, in which he played the role of the Phantom. He appeared in the musical from May 25 to August 1, and again that year from September 30 to October 31, 1999. Stanley made his debut as a painter in 2006, exhibiting and selling original works of art. Stanley collaborated with Boston-based power pop group Click Five on their hit single, "Angel To You (Devil To Me)". In the past, Stanley has been asked to produce albums for Poison but he was never able to commit due to his work on Kiss projects. However, Stanley did produce a debut album for the band New England. Their first single from that album in 1978 "Don't Ever Wanna Lose Ya" reached the Top 40 in 1979. On August 15, 2013, Stanley, Gene Simmons and manager Doc McGhee became a part of the ownership group that created the L.A. Kiss Arena Football League team, which plays their home games at the Honda Center in Anaheim, California. The team folded in 2016. In April 2014, Stanley published his memoir, Face the Music: A Life Exposed ( ). In the memoir, Stanley, who is Jewish, described former bandmates Ace Frehley and Peter Criss of anti-Semitism. In 2012, Stanley partnered with Gene Simmons and three other investors to form the restaurant franchise Rock & Brews. Personal life In 2001, Stanley's first wife, actress Pamela Bowen, filed for divorce after nine years of marriage. They have one son, Evan Shane Stanley, born on June 6, 1994. On November 19, 2005, Stanley married longtime girlfriend Erin Sutton at the Ritz-Carlton, Huntington in Pasadena, California. They had their first child, Colin Michael Stanley, on September 6, 2006. The couple had their second child, Sarah Brianna, on January 28, 2009, in Los Angeles. On August 9, 2011, they had their third child, Emily Grace. When he was 30 years old, Stanley had reconstructive surgery for his right ear done by Dr. Frederic Rueckert, who had been performing the procedure primarily on children. The new ear was formed from cartilage from one of the singer's ribs, with skin grafts put over it. Stanley said the surgery had given him "a new lease on life" and was so grateful to Rueckert that he gave the doctor a Rolex watch upon his retirement. Because of his birth defect microtia, Stanley is an ambassador for the charitable organization AboutFace, an organization that provides support and information to people with facial differences. He has appeared at fundraising events and in videos to raise awareness. Stanley has had two hip-replacement surgeries: one after the "Rock the Nation" tour in October 2004, and a second in December 2004 after complications arose from the first surgery. He has announced in 2005 that he will require a third hip surgery in the future. He regards the degeneration of his left hip as partly the product of thousands of shows performed in platform boots since the early 1970s. In October 2011, Stanley had surgery on his vocal cords. He said, "I hold myself to a higher standard than others do. With that in mind, I wanted to remedy a few minor issues that come with 40 years of preaching rock 'n' roll." Awards *Inducted into the Long Island Music Hall of Fame in 2006 *Showman of the Year award of the Classic Rock Awards for 2008 *Classic Gold Telly Award for his concert film One Live Kiss in 2009 *Sound Partners Lifetime Achievement Award from the House Research Institute *Gibson.com's Reader's Poll listed Paul Stanely among rock and roll's 25 top frontmen and -women. *Stanley, along with original Kiss members, Gene Simmons, Peter Criss and Ace Frehley, was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 2014. Discography Studio albums *''Paul Stanley'' (1978) *''Live to Win'' (2006) Ace Frehley * Origins, Vol. 1 (2016) Lead vocals on “Fire And Water” Live albums *''One Live Kiss'' (2008) (DVD and digital download) References External links *Paul Stanley official website *Interview with Paul Stanley * *Interview with Paul Stanley, ClassicRockCentral.com, 1999 Category:1952 births Category:American heavy metal guitarists Category:American heavy metal singers Category:American male singers Category:American rock musicians Category:American painters Category:Record producers from New York (state) Category:American tenors Category:American people of German-Jewish descent Category:American people of Polish-Jewish descent Category:Jewish rock musicians Category:Jewish singers Category:Living people Category:Musicians with physical disabilities Category:Kiss (band) members Category:People from Kew Gardens, Queens Category:Singers from New York City Category:Rhythm guitarists Category:Artists from New York City Category:People from Inwood, Manhattan Category:American rock songwriters Category:Jewish heavy metal musicians Category:Guitarists from New York City Category:The High School of Music & Art alumni Category:20th-century American guitarists Category:American male guitarists Category:Jewish American songwriters